She's the one
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: Inspirado en la canción de Robbie Williams 'She's the one'... TERMINADO!
1. We were one, we were free

_Bueno... Aquí va otro experimento, espero que les guste xD... También estaba en el cajón de ideas estancadas... :S_

_Dedicado a mi amiga Denise porque le encanta Lizzie McGuire xD_

-

**_"I was her, she was me. We were one, we were free._**

_**And if there's somebody calling me on...**_

_**She's the one**_

_**If there's somebody calling me on...**_

_**She's the one"**_

La amaba. Aunque era mi mejor amiga, no podía evitar aquello que me hacía sonreír, no podía evitar amarla, aunque sabía que si le confesaba mis verdaderos sentimientos tal vez la perdería para siempre: 'Es mejor dejarlo así, es mejor no tenerla como algo más que perderla como amiga... Aunque, ella es todo para mí, no puedo confesarle estoy que siento, tal vez se alejaría de mí, tal vez nunca volvería a ser igual' Me repetía constantemente a mí mismo, amaba a Lizzie desde que tengo memoria, había pasado muchos ratos felices junto a ella.. También algunos momentos amargos, pero era mi mejor amiga.. Tal vez por eso la amaba, la conocía tantoéramos como uno mismo: nos conocíamos al derecho y al revés... Para mí, Lizzie era poco predecible. Ya sabía cómo iba a actuar, había pasado toda mi vida con ella, ella era mi mejor amiga...

No sé cómo, no sé cuándo, no sé dónde... Pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de Lizzie, Lizzie, Miranda y yo éramos el trío dinámico, Miranda también era mi mejor amiga, era atractiva, linda, simpática... Pero había pasado más tiempo con Lizzie, había sufrido con ella, había aprendido a sumar y a restar con ella, había aprendido a patinar, cuando se me cayó mi primer diente ella estaba ahí, con ella había pasado toda mi niñez, mi infancia fue junto a ella, ella era todo lo que quería: era guapa, linda, inteligente, buena onda, interesante, me comprendía, me daba ánimos cuando algo salía mal, se preocupaba por mí, era mi amiga... Mi mejor amiga.

Lizzie era mi mejor amiga; Lizzie, Miranda y yo éramos uno mismo... Pero siempre había tenido más química con Lizzie que con Miranda, las dos eran mis mejores amigas, cada una tenía su esencia, su forma de ser, sus cualidades, sus defectos... La conexión que tenía con Lizzie era increíble; ella y yo estabamos conectados por aquellos lazos de amistad y complicidad.

La amaba, ese espíritu libre que tenía, amaba su espontaneidad, su carácter... Todo en ella era perfecto, tenía sus manías, pero ella era lindísima, lo es... Ella era la única que lograba ponerme nervioso, era la única que lograba que yo me sintiera distinto cuando estaba a mi lado... Desde hace tiempo atrás ya no me comportaba igual con Lizzie, la amaba, pero la celaba mucho..

Ella era todo para mí, cuando Ethan la invitó a salir, no la dejé, me puse celoso, rabioso, ella me hizo caso y no fue... Constantemente me preguntaba por qué me comportaba así con ella, tal vez porque desde pequeño lo había amado, pero nunca se lo había confesado...

Tarde o temprano lo haría... Tarde o temprano le confesaría mis sentimientos...

Un día llegué a casa de Lizzie, llegar ahí me traía tanquilidad:

"¡Hola, Gordo" -Los padres de la chica que amaba me saludaron amablemente, perdón, los señores McGuire...

°¡Hola¿está Lizzie"- Pregunté amablemente.

"¡¡¡Hola, Gordo" - Ese fue Matt, me saludó como siempre.

"Sí, pasa..." -La Sra. McGuire me pasó a la sala.

"¡¡¡Lizzie" -La Sra. McGuire llamó a Lizzie.

"¿Sí, mamá" -Gritó Lizzie, sabía que estaba pensando... Por la mente de Lizzie pasaba "¿¡Qué quieres mamá".

Lizzie bajó de las escaleras, lucía hermosa... Con su cabello dorado, sus jeans ajustados, su blusa azul y su cabello planchado...

La saludé... "¿Tienes tiempo para mí" Le pregunté, necesitaba confesarle lo que sentía... Ese sentimiento me atormentaba...

"¡¡¡Por supuesto" -Me contestó con su voz alegre.

"¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado" -Le pregunté, no hay nada como un helado para confersarle tus verdaderos sentimientos a tu mejor amiga -aaahhhhh-

Lizzie pidió permiso para salir, sus padres no se lo negaron, cuando llegamos a el parque le dije que necesitaba hablar con ella...

"Espera, yo también tengo que hablar contigo..." ¿¡Qué? Eso me había sonado raro, algo malo iba a pasar, lo sabía...

-

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... Dejen rrs para saber si le sigo xD_

_BEsos, cuídense. Kpb182_


	2. We were young, we were wrong

Bueno, perdón por no haber actualizado rápido : Me doy pena :

He estado algo ocupada y además, no me había llegado la inspiración para continuar este fict ''. Pero aquí está, por fin llegó la inspiración xD

Espero que les guste :P

BEsos, cuídense, KpbWeasley

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**"We were young**_

**_We were wrong  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one"_**

Caminamos hacia el parque, no, no sabía qué iba a decirme Lizzie, mientras tanto, le iba desviando el tema, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella, así que empezamos a hablar de Matt, de mi abuela, de Kate, de Ethan y lo estúpido que era él.

"Gordon..." -Me dijo algo sería, no supe qué decir así es que..

"¿Quieres un helado de chocolate, Lizzie?" -Qué hacía? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

"Gracias, Gordon, sí pero..." -Empezaba a darme miedo, mas bien nervios, así que la interrumpí, bueno, esta vez fue sin querer...

"Dos de chocolate, señor..." -Tenían que tomar mi, perdón, nuestra orden.

"Sí aqui tiene joven..." -El señor preparó nuestros helados, pagué y nos los dió.

Íbamos caminando hacia una pequeña banca... Y saboreando nuestro respectivo helado, ella miraba hacia los árboles, yo miraba lo hermosa que lucía... Llegamos hasta la banca, nos sentamos, ella me miró fijamente.

"Gordon... Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo..." -Me dijo con su voz dulce, que esta vez en lugar de oirse alegre, se oía algo... oscura.

"Si, Lizzie..." -Empezaba a preocuparme...

"No sé por donde empezar, así que hablaré crudamente... ¿Por qué ultimamente has estado evitándome? ¿Acaso ya no te caigo bien? ¿Acaso ya no somos amigos? " -Lizzie empezaba a preocuparme ¿cómo podía decir eso? En verdad, era cierto yo la evitaba por que ya nisiquiera sabía que decirle, mis sentimientos hacía a ella habían cambiado, ahora no sólo era mi mejor amiga, ahora yo la amaba.

"No Lizzie, tú eres mi mejor amiga... ¿Por qué dices eso?" -Me porté a la defensiva, como si yo no supiera... Como alvidando que la amaba.

"Porque ya no me cuentas tus secretos, ya no salimos como antes, nuestras pláticas ya no son iguales, ahora sólo te has vuelto como Miranda y como yo, lo divertido de ´platicar contigo era el que nos regañaras por criticar a la víbora de Kate y por halagar a Ethan... Ahora nuestras charlas sólo giran alrededor del estúpido de Matt, de lo cool que es tu abuela, de lo engreida que es Kate y de lo estúpido que es Ethan..." -Era cierto, porque ya no sabía que decirle, así que me iba a lo seguro hablando de temas tan comunes... Nuestro helado estaba a punto de terminarse...

"Pe - perdón Lizzie, esque..." -En ese momento iba a confesarle lo que sentía por ella... Mi helado y el de ella se terminaron, me levanté y me dirigí hacia el bote de basura como ignorando que ella había terminado de comerse su helado, tenía que tomar valor, pero me fue imposible.

"Gordon! ¿Es que qué? Me duele que nuestra amistad se esté perdiendo, por que yo..." -Porque ella me iba siguiendo hacia el bote, me puso frente a ella y me tomó de los hombros, me miró a los ojos como tratando de decirme algo, no sabía que era, aunque la conocía perfectamente, nunca había visto esa expresión en su mirada...

"Lizzie, perdón pero tengo que decirte algo..." -Le dije nervioso mientras caminaba, alejándome de ella, mirando hacia el frente...

"Yo también" -Dijo tratando de alcanzarme, volvió a hacer lo mismo, me jaloneó de los hombros y me hizo mirarla a los ojos nuevamente.

"Ya no puedo evitarlo". -Qué dije? Qué estúpido era! Cómo dije eso? Salió de mis labios espontáneamente, nunca me había pasado, siempre pensaba antes de decir algo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo grave? ¿No puedes evitar qué...?" -Me dijo preocupada.

"No lo sé, me siento extraño. Sí, supongo. No puedo evitar..." -Yo nunca había sido así : ¿qué me estaba pasando? lo sabía... Me estaba poniendo nervioso, la quería mucho y me ponía asi, por eso plaricaba de cosas triviales.

"Ya sabes que seguiremos siendo amigos independientemente de lo que sea..." -Creo que aunque le confesara lo que sentía, seguiríamos siendo amigos y en ese momento recordé todas las veces que le dije "El que no arriesga no gana", tenía que arriesgarme así de una vez por todas podría saber si seguir adelanye y decirle a lizzie que fuera mi novia o seguir conformándome con el papel de el mejor amigo.

Lizzie -la tomé de las manos- yo, yo... -Empezé a tartamudear, no sabía que decirle y en ese momento recordé que tenía que afrontar mis temores.

Hola Lizzie, Hola Gordon! -Noooo! Nuestro momento romántico había sido interrumpido por Larry Dodgeman!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Bueno, lo mismo de siempre, dejen rr para ver si continúo ¿vale?

BEsos, cuídense, KpbWeasley.


	3. You know the things you wanna know?

_**Disclaimer:**_

Quien fuera Stan Rogow para tener los derechos de este programa, je je je. No pretendo lucarlo. La canción es del magnífico Robbie Williams, me gusta mucho y tampoco pretendo lucrarla je je je.

**_Disculpas_**:

Perdón! Perdón por la tardanza, pero soy una papa, este es el capítulo final no fue un fict largo como verán...

_**Agradecimientos:**_

A los pocos lectores de este fict. Gracias, muchas gracias, los quiero.

Espero que les guste, disculpen la tardanza...

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood.**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_"When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play, yeah  
You'll be so high you'll be flying"._**

Maldito Thudgeman! Sólo a él se le ocurre, siempre tiene que llegar a molestar, lo peor no era eso... Interrumpía nuestro momento por alguna de sus estupideces y esa estupidez no sólo lo incluía a él, incluía a alguien más...

**_"Hey Lizzie, disculpa Gordon. ¿Puedes venir?"_** -Le dijo en un tono seductor...

**_"Nooo"._** -Pero Lizzie se había rehusado... Y haciendo su cara de desconcierto :

**_"Es importante"_** -Dijo seriamente Larry- **_"Por favor, Lizzie_**" -Volvió a suplicar Thudgeman-

**_"Si es tan importante dímelo enfrente de Gordon" _**-Ayy Lizzie, me encantaba cuando pronunciaba mi nombre... Bueno, mi apellido porque no me gustaba mi nombre, era de lo más común "David".

**_"Esque no, no tiene que ver conmigo"_** -Respondió estúpidamente Larry.

**_"A ver, a ver, Thudge. ¿Con quién tiene que ver?" _**-Sí, había hecho mal en entrometerme en esa situación, pero me preocupaba... ¿Quién llamaba a Lizzie?

**_"con Ethan Craft, David_**" -Dijo Larry en tono de detective fracasado... Estúpido Thudgeman, sabe que odio que me digan David... Y luego Ethan ¿qué quería decirle Ethan a Lizzie? Ethan nisiquiera pensaba, era un idiota.

**_"¿Qué?" _**-Dijimos al mismo tiempo Lizzie y yo, los dos desconcertados, Lizzie más que yo...

**_"Sí, Lizzie, Ethan quiere decirte algo" _**-Dijo Thudgeman rascándose la cabeza

**_"Pues si es muy importante dile que venga"_** -Qué genio ¿verdad? Sí, cualquiera pensaría que había sido Lizzie pero fui yo... Sí, estaba celoso...

**_"Gordon, Ethan Craft quiere hablar conmigo! No puedo creerlo"_** -Se oía muy emocionada, al parecer mis sueños se habían destrozado, tendría que conformarme toda m vida a seguir siendo su mejor amiga, no la tendría como otra cosa más que como mi mejor amiga, era un estúpido al pensar que ella podía quererme como algo más... Yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Ethan se acercaba, al parecer vió la demora de Lizzie y tomó valor, así que se dirigió hacia donde estábamos Lizzie, Thudgeman y yo, Ethan, como siempre, se acercaba caminando torpe y lentamente con su sorisa estúpida.

**_"Cállate, Gordon, su sonrisa es hermosa" _-**Me dijeron más de una vez Lizzie y Miranda, así que ya me había acostumbrado y ya no criticaba a Ethan en sus narices porque se enojaban, decían que era guapo, sí, admitían que era estúpido, pero decían que "Lo que Ethan tiene de estúpido lo recupera siendo guapo". Ahh, qué superficiales...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya saben que el suspenso es lo mío, este capítulo está dividido en 2 partes, perdonen la tardanza, esque no tenía tiempo... Prometo continuar mis historias lo más pronto que se pueda, pero para eso necesito reviews, así que si les gustó, tienen una sugerencia, queja o lo que sea... un review!

Besos, cuídense...

_**Viridiane Wood**_


	4. She's the one

_**Disclaimer:**_

Quien fuera Stan Rogow para tener los derechos de este programa, je je je. La canción es del magnífico Robbie Williams, me gusta mucho y tampoco pretendo lucrarla je je je. Esta historia no está hecha con fines de lucro

**_Disculpas_**:

Ahora siiiii! Último capítulo! Bueno :P ...Si no entienden pónganlo en su review para hacer un epílogo ...

_**Agradecimientos:**_

A los pocos lectores de este fict. Gracias, muchas gracias, los quiero.

Espero que les guste, disculpen la tardanza...

_**Notas:**_

Tiene un final medio raro pero me dejó bastante convencida, sí me gustó n.n

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Prólogo del capítulo**_

_Él no te ha visto temblar esperando una mirada, algún, gesto, un abrazo_

_...Él no te ve como yo suspirando_

_"Amiga mía", Alejandro Sanz_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one _**

...Me sentía tan mal cada vez veía a Lizzie hablando de Ethan, hablando de su popularidad, de su sonrisa... Lo amaba y yo deseaba su felicidad, pero ¿para qué quería Ethan hablar con Lizzie? Pues eso era lo que quería saber, últimamente Ethan iba a casa de los McGuire porque Matt era su mejor amigo, Ethan se asombraba con todas las locuras de Matt, la señora McGuire decía que "Ellos se llevan bien por sus cosas en común" ... Vaya que sí, pero lo raro esque todos los días iba y aunque al principio Lizzie decía que sólo se unía a las bromas de Matt dijo que últimamente Craft había estado actuando muy extraño y teniendo una actitud bastante peculiar hacia ella:

"Ya no me molesta. al contrario, ha estado siendo amable conmigo y me saluda siempe que me ve, platica conmigo... Y Matt me dice que le he robado a su mejor amigo"

Miranda dijo: "Wow Lizzie! Le gustas a Ethan Craft, le gustas a Etah Craft" ¿Acto seguido? Mi mejor amiga, si... Ella, aquella de la que estaba enamorado en secreto se ruborizó y se limitó a decir "Cállate Miranda..."

Yo me puse celoso, quería decirle que la amaba, que no, que yo podía hacerla más feliz que aquel cabeza hueca... Pero aunque quisiera gritarle a ella y al mundo que la amaba no podía, pues era mi mejor amiga y el hecho de amarla y que me pasara por la mente decirle "te quiero" era sólo un sueño, una idea de enamorado... Una idea descabellada.

Creo que la frase "Moriría por ella" es tan cierto como "El agua está mojada" (N/a: Es algo estúpido, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa nn). Yo la amaba, la amo y la amaré en esta y en mis otras vidas, le amaré como desde el principio, como desde el jardín de niños, le amaré con el cuerpo, con la mente, con la piel y el corazón (N/a: ...Sí, ese verso es de Sanz, perdón). Yo la amo, la amé y la amaré, ella era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi confidente, todo, lo era todo para mí... Espero que me extrañe como la extraño yo... Quiero recuperarla y amarla en mi forma original, con mi cuerpo, con mi piel, con mi ser, con mi esencia...

Tal vez se preguntará por qué dije eso... Pues porque morí por ella, Lizzie siempre fue muy espiritual y me dijo algo muy especial cuando me regaló una pulsera que hizo ella, era de tonos azules y negros, era preciosa, tal vez porque ella la había hecho pensando en mí... A Miranda también le regaló una, pero con tonos naranjas y blancos... Cuando me la dió me dijo:

"Bueno, he estado leyendo acerca de la reencarnación, de que cuando mueres vuelves a la Tierra para ayudar a tus amigos, a las personas que amas... Pero ellos perciben de alguna u otra forma que estás ahí, por eso te sienten, ven en los ojos de la persona en la que reencarnaste tu mirada y ahí te reconocen; también dicen que cuando le das a alguien algo especial que tú has hecho con tus propias manos las hadas y los ángeles le dejan quedarse con él, así que les hice estas pulseras para que nunca olviden nuestra amistad y las guarden para siempre... Para que cuando reencarnemos en otras personas nos reconozcamos y sigamos siendo amigos. ¿Prometido?"

"Prometido" -Dijimos a coro Miranda y yo.

...Me fui pensando en lo que había pasado con Lizzie, la amara o no la amara todo seguiría igual entre nosotros porque éramos amigos.

Ahí fue cuando me decidí a decirle lo que pensaba, a decirle que la amaba, pero lo demás ya lo conocen, estábamos en el parque cuando llegó Ethan y... Ahh! Cierto, no he contado lo que pasó, que tonto he sido... Bueno, después de que se acercó a nosotros dijo:

"Lizzie... Puedo hablar contigo?" -Con esa voz tan torpe que solía caracterizarlo.

"Ehm... Sí" -El nerviosismo de Lizzie era bastante visible- "¿Acerca de qué?"

"Ehmmm... Pues... Está bien..." -Dijo Ethan más torpe de lo normal- "Tudge, Gordo. ¿Podrían dejarnos hablar a solas?"

No podía permitir eso... ¿Cómo podría ese tipo ocupar mi lugar? ¿Cómo?

"Sí, está bien" -No, no... Ese no había sido yo... Habá sido el siempre extraño Larry...

Me empujó y así fue como dejamos a Lizzie y a Ethan solos, platicando, ella lucía diferente. ¿Feliz? No... ¿Triste? Algo de eso había en su mirada. ¿Angustiada? Diría yo...

Ethan empezó a acercarse a Lizzie, Tudgeman se había largado a recolectar babosas para su proyecto de ciencias y yo me escondí detrás de un árbol, viendo como ese idiota estaba con ella, con mi mejor amiga, con la chica de mis sueños, veía como la miraba y después la tomó de las manos... Susurró unas palabras. Lizzie se quedó pasmada y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a decirle algo y la besó... La besó tan tierna y dulcemente que yo me enojé, corrí, lloré... Corrí, cruze la calle sin fijarme pues mi sufrimiento era más importante que cualquier norma de educación vial, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y derepente... Caí, estaba en el suelo: lleno de sangre, con un carro enfrente y Lizzie ahí; tomándome de la mano, acariciándome el cabello, secando mis lágrimas... Ella lloraba, lloraba desconsoladamente.

"No, Gordo, no te vayas" -Gritaba mientras ví una multitud de personas a mi alrededor.

"Li-Li-Lizzie... Te-Te amo" -Dije tratando de articular esas 3 palabras.

"Yo también Gordo, te amo y siempre te amaré, no te vayas, no me dejes sola porfavor" -Decía entre sollozos.

"Nu-nu-nunca me-me iré, te-te-te amo Lizzie" -Y en ese momento... En ese momento mis ojos dejaron de mirar, mi mano de dejó caer y en ese momento, también, sentí ese beso tan esperado, sentí los labios de Lizzie... Mientras yo moría y ahí la había dejado: sola, sola... Por ser un egoísta y un egocéntrico, todo por sólo pensar en mí... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si ella también me amaba no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en el momento de mi muerte fue cuando por fin pude decirle "te amo"?

Cuando dejé de estar en la Tierra llegué a un lugar mágico; simplemente hermoso: árboles, lagos, cielos, estrellas... Hadas, ángeles: todo era hermoso.

Llegué y pregunté "¿Por qué?" un ángel se limitó a decirme: "Cuando te suceda algo malo nunca preguntes "¿Por qué?".. Sino "¿Para qué?"

Era cierto, tal vez al morir yo estaría en los cielos y podría ayuda a Lizzie, lloré un buen rato...

Ví que Ethan sí amaba a Lizzie y que estaba con ella en ese momento, fue cuando pensé que él podría amarla lo que yo no la amé, pero ellla no podía amar a nadie más, estaba junto a mi féretro, llorando y gritando, todos estaban ahí... Miranda, los Sres. McGuire, mi abuela, mis padres, el Sr. Digg, Tudge, incluso Kate... Ví lo que pasaba y me desconcerté, sabía que yo no podía dejar la vida de Lizzie arruinada y que se conformara con Ethan. Tenía que luchar por su amor, aunque estuviera muerto y mi cuerpo ya no estuviera en la Tierra... El funeral había terminado, Lizzie estaba en su cuarto, viendo esas fotos, esas cartas, recordando cuando yo estaba con ella... Y se reprochaba de que la culpable de mi muerte fuera ella, yo lloré, lloré porque la ví sufrir, ella no fue la culpable, fui yo... Cuando derepente me sequé las lágrimas y ví aquella pulsera azul que Lizzie me había dado. Me asombré, grité. En ese instante un hada apareció:

"¿Qué pasa, David?" -Dijo con ese dulce tono de voz.

"¿Puedo pedir un último favor?" -Tenía la esperanza de un 'sí'.

"Sí, el que quieras... Bueno, no puedo matar a Lizzie..." -Dijo irónica aquella creatura.

"Puedes darme tan sólo un momento para hablar con Lizzie?"

"Claro, pero ella escuchará tu voz y será algo muy fuerte para ella, puede quedar traumada o algo por el estilo, pero es tu decisión..." -Respondió con suspenso un arcángel que andaba cerca de donde estábamos.

"Estoy listo" -Dije decidido.

"Está bien..."

...Tomé valor, no sabía que iba a decirle a Lizzie pero sabía que era sólo un momento, por un momento estaría con ella... Estaba preparado. ¿Qué le diría? Todo sería espontáneo, todas y cada una de las palabras nacerían en ese momento de mi alma.

Empezé a hacer contacto con Lizzie.

"Lizzie" -Dije nervioso, después de que contestara, un hada contaría los 60 segundos que hablaría con ella.

"¿Gordo?" -Su voz y su rostro denotaban asombro, podía verla por una nube que era como una pantalla que te conectaba a la Tierra.

"Sï, si Lizzie soy yo... No tengo mucho tiempo, pero quiero decirte que tarde o temprano volveré y que esto no se va a quedar así, no te quedarás sola, yo siempre estaré vigilándote y cuidándote hasta el útlimo momento... Te amo Lizzie"

"¿Por qué, Gordo? ¿Por qué te fuiste?" -Dijo llorando y reclamando.

"Tal vez era lo mejor... Tal vez" -Empezó a entrar la nostalgia en mi ser.

"No, yo te amo. Prométeme que esto no se quedará así, que volverás, no sé como, pero volverás y nos amaremos por toda la eternidad, Gordo" -Dijo ella.

"Sí, Lizzie, no te lo prometo... Te lo juro, lo juro por el amor que siento por tí" -Dije sujetándola en mis brazos, ella podía sentirme.

"No, no, Gordo... Estoy sola, sola..." -Dijo recargándose en mi hombro.

"Tú nunca estarás sola, yo siempre estaré ahí" -Le respondí mientars besaba su mejilla.

...Ella me besó los labios y yo sentí sus lágrimas, nos abrazamos, creo que era extraño ver cómo Lizzie alucinaba besarme, porque cualquiera que la hubiera visto hubiera dicho que estaba loca, pero no, era verdad, yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado, creo que la fe de Lizzie permitió ese momento...

"Te amo, vuelve porfavor" -Me dijo ella mientras me besaba.

"Lo juro, volveré..." -Los pocos segundos que quedaban lo aprovechamos en un dulce beso, el mejor de todos. Cuando derepente... No la sentí, miré a mi alrededor y estaban ahí todos los seres mágicos del paraíso, llorando y diciéndome que eso en verdad era triste, vi a un ángel llorar y a un ave fenix llorando.

Un mago dijo: "Creo que David ama a esa chica..."

"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" -Dijo un arcángel.

El mago asintió con la cabeza. Preguntaron a los demás seres que si estaban pensando lo mismo. ¿Qué estarían pensando? Todos los demás seres presentes ahí dijeron que sí

Entonces, un hada, el hada mayor se apareció ante mí, era hermosa, con su cabello castaño y ondulado, con una hermosa corona y un vestido azul... (N/a: ¿Esta historia está rara? Jajaja... Pues síganle leyendo, si no... no entenderán).

"David, sólo el poder de la fe y el amor pueden hacer esto, pero... Hemos decidido que regreses a la Tierra"

"¿Quééééééé?" -La acababa de interrumpir, lo podía creer sus palabras...

"Volverás a la Tierra, reencanarás en otra persona... En la persona que hemos decidido nosotros... Volverás, sólo tendrás una hora, nosotros te estaremos observando y en ese tiempo deberás encontrar a Lizzie... Si no la encuentras... Regresarás al paraíso, pero si la encuentras podrás quedarte en el cuerpo que te hemos designado.." -Dijo esa hada... No podía creer todas sus palabras... No, no, tal vez era un sueño o estaba alucinando.

"...Estoy listo" -Dije yo, decidido y algo temeroso, pero sabía que si la encontraba era la oportunidad de volver a la Tierra con ella y amarla, consumar nuestro amor... Tal vez no sería Gordo, sólo sería yo, no importaría mi nombre, ni mi cuerpo... Lo importante sería encontrar a Lizzie y que ella supiera que era yo.

"¿Puedo llevarme mi pulsera azul?" -pregunté.

"Sí" -Dijo una pequeña hada...

"¿Listo?" -Preguntó un arcángel.

"Listo..." -Dije tomando aire y suspirando.

"Apartir de que bajes a la Tierra y veas tu cuerpo... Empezará a correr el tiempo" -Dijo el mago.

"Está bien..." -Estaba más nervioso que nunca, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir...

Sentí un fuerte impulso y me ví, ví mi cara en un espejo... Era mi reflejo, pero mi cuerpo era totalmente distinto, era diferente... Era un hombre, no un chico... Bueno, en ese momento Lizzie y yo teníamos 16... Pero yo... Yo era de aproximadamente 26 años, le llevaba como 10 años... Miré mi auto, era un auto lujoso, bonito... De color negro... Me miré... Yo era alto, delgado, con cabello castaño y lacio, ojos azules, vestía con un traje, era un periodista... Era totalmente diferente, mi shock duró aproximadamente 10 minutos... Miré el reloj lujoso que portaba en mi mano izquierda, pues en la derecha llevaba aquella pulsera que me había regalado Lizzie...

Empezé a conducir... Buscando la dirección de Lizzie, pero no podía ir así como así, tenía que ir por un detalle, conducí hasta la florería (Ya... llevaba 20 minutos), escogí sus flores, las pagué... (30 minutos...) Sólo me quedaba media hora... Llegaría a tiempo, la casa de Lizzie quedaba a 10 minutos... Así que conducí hasta allá, llegué y ví que no había nadie (42 minutos). Pensé en dónde podría estar (45 minutos). "En el parque!" -Me dije triunfante (Dios... 48 minutos, el parque me quedaba a 3)... Subí a mi auto, me dirigí al parque, estacioné mi auto (55 minutos)) y caminé algo de distancia para llegar al parque (56 minutos... Corrí como nunca lo había hecho) ... Me quedaban 4 minutos y no la podía ver... (3 minutos, sólo 3...) Por fin la ví ahí, llorando desconsoladamente... Me acerqué a ella, nuestras miradas se cruzaron (2 minutos... sólo tenía dos minutos para decirle que era yo y que la amaba).

"¿Quién eres tú? Yo te conozco!" -Dijo Lizzie... Dios... No sé por qué pero el tiempo transcurría muy rápido pero sólo tenía 1 minuto.

"Te amo, Lizzie" -Le dije mientras le mostraba mi pulsera azul... Ella me abrazó y me besó... Ahí se dió cuenta de que era yo.. Aunque fue difícil de entender lo que pasó, ella y yo nos amamos y aunque le lleve 10 años todo es igual porque yo sigo siendo el mismo, el mismo desde antes de morir... Lizzie y yo compartimos nuestra vida y seguimos siendo los mejores amigos... Ella me ama y yo la amo, todo es como siempre quise que fuera... Y aún no puedo creer que haya muerto y vuelto a nacer... Sólo por ella, porque ella es la única...

FIN

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Epílogo del capítulo**_

_Mi amor te esperó tantos años_

_lo supe cuando te ví_

_Mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños_

_y está aquí_

_Mi amor te pensó tantas veces_

_y ya te reconocí_

_Mi amor te inventó desde siempre,_

_llegaste aquí_

_Y así será_

_juntos por fin_

_y así será_

_para los dos_

_y así será_

_un gran amor_

_y así será..._

_Y así será_

_será un gran amor hasta el final_

_que nunca nadie podrá separar_

_un gran amor_

_y el corazón tanto esperó_

_y así será_

_He juntado tantos 'te amo'_

_en mi caja de secretos_

_he guardado tantas risas_

_y tantos besos_

_En tus ojos ví los míos_

_existías para mí_

_no habrá otra, no habrá nadie_

_estás aquí_

_"Y así será", Floricienta y su banda_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahhh:'( ToT :'( A mi me gustó mucho, aunque me robé el final de Floricienta, pero me gustó mucho, creo que nadie se imaginó este final :'( :'(

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer este fict, creo que el final estuvo larguísimo, pero pues nimodo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero seguir con otro fict de Lizzie, pero de todos modos, siga leyendo mis otros ficts, porfavor, muchas gracias, se los agradezco, si les gustó, dejen un review.

Besos

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood**_


End file.
